Kindly Unbroken
by RainbowShelby
Summary: Hilary and her small family meet the Alanta gang on the way to her grandfather's house and asks them to come along, what adventures come with this family of misfits. Daryl/OC/Shane OC/OC, Glenn/OC, rated M for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Kindly unbroken**

**A/N: hey guys sorry i fudged up guys i accidently posted my VD chapter on this! sorry!**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>The world had gone to shit and Hilary had to stand here listening to Her Brother bitch and complain about morals.<p>

"would you shut the fuck up Cameron. I mean really!" She snapped at her over annoying older Brother. "talk one more time and I'll feed you to the AnkleBiters."

"alright alright. Chill out dang." Cameron said rolling his eyes at his younger sister. Hilary made her way back over to the abandoned truck to see if it had Gas,

_out of everyone in the fuckin family I get stuck with the only stupid mother fucker who doesn't know how to shut the hell up_. She thought as she looked around; Cameron kept look out as she squatted near the Gas Tank; Cameron coughed causing his sister to glare at him.

"hey you act like this is my fault. I didn't do some hoodoo to make the dead walk again." he snapped; "but the weird shit you were into I wouldn't be surprised if you had something to do with this."

Hilary stopped and glared at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked, completely forgetting about the truck; Cameron rolled his eyes and glared at her.

"Wicca, I mean serious you're a freak and I don't understand why our sister gave you custody of Holly and Claire."

She goes to attack at him but someone yelling 'Walkers', she looked around confused but quickly sees the Ankle Biters, She took aim until someone shoved her gun down.

"Gun shot will only make more come." a voice said, Hilary turned to find a man standing next to her with a crossbow. He shot the Ankle Biter and it went down. "surprised there wasn't more the way ya'll were going at it."

"'See Hilary, told ya to keep your mouth shut."

"Stop being a Child, Cameron!" She snapped launching herself at him. Arms wrapped around her pulling her off of him and the cross-bow guy grabbed Cameron.

_Fucking prick, should have left him home._

"will you two shut the hell up yer attract more Geeks." Crossbow man said; Cameron shoved him off and told him to fuck off. The sound of a van door opening stopped the adults.

"Aunt Hilly?" a small voice said from inside the van, the adults looked up to find Claire looking at Hilary tears in her eyes, "why are you guys fighting again?"

Hilary frowned and Apologized to Claire for fighting with her uncle. Claire turned her blonde head towards Cameron who was avoiding her small gaze.

"Uncle Cameron?" she said raising her eyes brow.

"oh for Christ sake fine. I'm sorry for fighting with Hilary." he said; The arms that were holding Hilary let go. She turned around and asked him who he was

"Rick Grimes and you are?" he said; Hilary smiled and introduced herself before shaking ricks hand; she then introduced her two nieces Claire and Holly Ellis before frowning over to her brother.

"and you've already been acquainted with my brother Cameron Carmichael." she said. Rick smiled and Informed her that the crossbow man was Daryl Dixon. Hilary smiled as Holly and Claire climbed out of the van and walked over to Them.

"Aunt Hilary we're hungry." Holly said causing Hilary to frown;

"there should be some crackers in the snack bag but I think that's all." She said sighing. Claire frowned and started to cry. Hilary pulled her into her arms as she cried. Rick put his hand on her shoulder and explained that they had food at their camp if she and Cameron wanted to follow he and Daryl back to it. Hilary look at Cameron who shrugged his shoulder.

"it's up to you." he said.

"if it's alright with you." She told Rick, he nodded and Hilary picked up Claire. "Come on Holl. Lets go."

Holly smiled and took Hilary's hand and walked back to the van. Daryl whistled and told her to follow him before going to the truck they stopped behind. Hilary smiled softly and got into the van; Rick got in the passenger side and asked Hilary what she was doing around there. She smiled sheepishly and explained on how they were checking every abandoned cars and trucks for gas; they were gonna take the gas from Daryl's truck before Cameron and she got into an argument,

"you sure you guys are related?" he asked smiling watching Cameron get into his jeep that I told him was useless since we had the van.

"Unfortunately." I said taking a deep breath "we never did get along."

"Who kids are Claire and Holly, I noticed they called you both aunt and uncle." Rick asked; Hilary smiled and explained about her older sister, Julia and how she died one month before everything went to hell, that she was hit by a drunk driver while she was driving home from work.

"I only had the girls officially for three weeks before the world ended." Hilary said frowning looking at holly's form as she held Claire near. Rick nodded and asked if she had any kids, Hilary laughed and shook her head."no. I was too screwed up to being a child into my life."

she continued to tell him about her Coffee house, that everyone in her family was either a doctor or a nurse, she tried to go to medical school; but when she was younger she was squeamish with blood. Rick laughed as they pulled up to a quarry.

"well here's our camp." Rick said as Hilary stopped the van and put it in park. A group of people came out of a RV and watched as Hilary helped the girls out,

"guys this is Hilary and Cameron Carmichael." Hilary waved as Rick introduced the girls, Claire smiled and shouted hello. Hilary frowned and shhed her. Claire just giggled and jumped into Cameron's arms.

"Sworry aunt Hilly." she giggled from Cameron's arm, Hilary smiled at Cameron who was whispering in Claire's ear. Rick walked up with a tall brunette and a 12 year old.

"Hilary this is my wife Lori and Son Carl," Hilary smiled at the family, a man wearing a deputy uniforms walked up to her and introduced himself as Shane Walsh; his smile was a bit creepy. In the corner of her eye Hilary seen Daryl scoff and walk off. She smiled back at Shane as an Asian and a Black man walked up and introduced themselves as Glen and T-Dog. Holly blushed as she introduced herself causing Hilary to smile.

"How old are you girls?" Lori asked, Claire smiled wildly as she held up eight fingers. Holly blushed again as she secretly glanced at Glenn.

"i'm 17." she said; Lori grinned at the teenager and welcomed the family to the camp before walking away, two women and a little girl walk up.

"I'm Andera." The blond said, Hilary smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Carol and this is my daughter, Sophia." The short haired woman said with a smile on her face, Sophia looked at Claire and asked if she wanted to play. Claire looked up at Hilary with her big doe eyes causing Hilary to smile and nod, as the two girls ran off Hilary told Holly to keep an eye on her. Holly grinned when she noticed them over by Glen and went to follow them.

Hilary walked over to the back of the van and opened the hatch, revealing some Camping supplies and pulled out two tents; Cameron walked up and sighed.

"I'm sorry I was an ass earlier." he said grabbing the smaller of the two tents. Hilary smiled and shook her head.

"i didn't help things any better." she said; he nodded and walked off to find a spot to put his tent up; She pulled out the bigger tent and pulled it over towards where Daryl was sitting.

"Do you mind if I set this up over here?" She asked him; He looked at her confused but stared down at the tent trying to remember how to put it up.

"can't remember?" Hilary heard Cameron's joking remark. I turn to him, stuck her tongue out at him and told him to leave her alone. " All that pot making you forgetful."

"fuck you Cameron I'm not a teenager anymore." She said frowning not knowing if he was joking or not. He smiled and shook his head; he shoved her shoulder.

"I'm just fucking with you, Hilly chill." he said before handing her a bag she had left in his jeep. She shook her head and went back to staring at the tent, willing it to put itself together.

"Ya need help?" Daryl asked motioning to the tent. She jumped and shot him a glare.

"i use to go camping all the time but I can't remember how to build a stupid tent." she said with a sigh; he asked for the directions and Hilary began to search in the bag and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper;She open it and gasped. It was Julia's hand writing;

_Hilly, if you found this then that means your camping again. which means mom or dad pissed you off again. If I'm there with you give me this and I'll give you the vodka I hid in the camping supplies. Don't tell mom though I don't think she'd like us drinking around the campfire. If I'm not around then the vodka is in with the cooking stuff as I previously mentioned duh, if you didn't take it then you left in a hurry and your either really mad at mom, dad or Cameron. Listen Hil, Don't let them get to you. I'm so proud of you, it doesn't matter if you're not a doctor like Cam, your coffee-house is amazing. Everyone wants me to get them coffee from there. Look I need to let you know something little sister, I love you and I always will. No matter what you do with your life. Love ya_

_Julia, _

"everything okay?" Daryl asked, Hilary looked at him and blushed as she locked on those blues.

"umm...yeah...sorry." She said shaking her head, she continued her search in the bag and finally find the directions. She grinned and handed it to Daryl and they began putting the tent together, About a half hour later the tent was up and Hilary grin and thanked Daryl. He nodded and walked off. She heard her name and turned to find Claire running up to her with a bunch of flowers. Hilary smiled and shh'd her again she smiled and apologized, Hilary shook her head.

"you keep saying sorry but sorry implicates you won't do it again." She said smirking, she stuck her tongue out. Holly walked up and smiled at the tent.

"you got the tent up." she said with a smile.

"with a little help." Hilary said looking over to Daryl.

"a little?" Daryl said in disbelief, "shit all you did was read the directions."

Hilary smiled and told him she would make it up to him at some point. He shook his head and walked over to his tent. Holly said something about getting their stuff, so the three blondes walked to the van and grabbed their bags. She pulled her Nightmare before Christmas Luggage bag behind her

"Shit, girl, how much clothes you got in there?" Daryl asked looking down at her suitcase. Hilary looked at him and grinned.

"shut up. Just cause your outfits consist of jeans and sleeveless shirts." She smiled before entering her tent and started setting it up. Holly sat on her sleeping bag and looked up at Hilary tears in her eyes.

"what's up Holly?"

"can we sit this out?" she held up a picture of her mother. Hilary smiled at told her she never had to ask to sit it out. Holly hugged Hilary and told her that she loved her. Hilary smiled softly and hugged her back feeling Holly's hot tears dampening her shirt.

"aww honey whats wrong?"

"i miss mom." she said, "i miss being in high school. I miss my friends."

Hilary just held her as she cried not knowing what to tell the crying girl. Holly pulled away and asked her aunt why this was happening.

_If I only knew the answer_. Hilary hugged the girl again before wiping away the tears.

"i don't know...but we've got to be strong for Claire-bear okay?" Holly nodded and said she was sorry. Hilary frowned and informed the teenager to never be sorry for crying, she killed her forehead and smirked.

"So Glen huh?" Hilary teased. Holly blushed and shoved her aunt away. Suddenly an evil smirk appeared on the seventeen year old's face.

"sooo...you and Daryl huh?" she questioned back.

"Shut up you." Hilary laughed and walked over to her sleeping bag, Holly smiled softly at Hilary

"i think you need someone."

"end of the world and you're talking about love. Yep you're a teenager." They laughed as Claire walked in with a book. She held it up and Hilary took it. It was Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Claire asked if Hilary could read it to her, she wanted to know if Harry ever beats 'snake-face'. Hilary smiled and nodded.

"Haven't read it yet either, might as well find out if Harry lives." Hilary said; causing the eight year old to smile and hug her aunt. Holly looked at Hilary with a grin, who looked at her questioningly

"I wonder if good old Dan's still alive." She said causing Hilary to laugh

"What about Rupert?" Hilary asked with a smile. "they're probably holed up in some safe house only for celebrities."

Suddenly Holly let out a fake sob, when Hilary asked her what was wrong, she went off on how she was supposed to marry Josh Hutcheson, but now he was dead. Hilary laughed and shook her head. Holly smiled through her fake tears.

"And Sean Patrick Flanery I was going to marry him too." Hilary said copying her fake crying. The aunt and niece duo broke down laughing as Claire just stared at them

"You guys are weird I'm going to show Sophia my book." She walked out and Hilary heard someone ask her something. "they're talking about dead celebrities they wanted to marry...Mr. Daryl they're weird."

"I heard that!" Hilary said walking out of the tent, Claire giggled and ran over to show Sophia her book. Daryl asked her who she was 'going to marry', Hilary smiled and turned to him

"Sean Patrick Flanery." Hilary said; Daryl looked at her confused, she gasped; "you know Boondock Saints, Irish brother fighting the mofia?"

"Never heard of it." She stared at him and asked him if he lived under a rock his whole life. He glared at her and stomped off. Hilary frown, she hadn't meant to offend him. She sighed and looked at the sky; it was getting dark, causing her to frown. Nighttime really sucked for Hilary; she didn't get any sleep because she would watch the girls sleep.

"Aunt Hilly?" Holly said coming out of the tent. Hilary looked at her. "Can you try to get some sleep tonight?"

With that she walked towards Glen and T-Dog. She looked towards the van and smiled, remembering what she had hidden in there. She walked over to it and pull up the secret compartment where she had stashed my goodies.

"what are ya doing?" a voice said behind her causing her to jump and turn. Shane stood behind her a grin of her face. She shook her head and informed him she was just getting some things. "well dinner's ready, it's not much but it's better than crackers."

She smiled hoping it didn't look at fake as it felt. She nodded and said she would be right there; he nodded and walked off. Hilary muttered to herself as she got to the tent; she put her bag on her sleeping bag and took a drink from the vodka filled water bottle.

"Auntie Hilly?" Claire said walking into the tent. Hilary nodded her head prompting the girl to continue "Ms. Lori wanted me to let you know dinner's ready."

"I'll be right out there." She said with a sad smile. Claire smiled and skipped out. Hilary follow her as she walked over to Sophia and Carol. Hilary smiled glad that Claire had made a friend. Holly was sitting with Glen so Hilary walk over to where Daryl was sitting.

"I didn't mean to offend you earlier." she said holding out a water bottle for him. He looked up at me and takes the water bottle. "fair warning... it ain't water."

He opened it and sniffed, A smirk formed on his face. He nodded his head in thanks; she smiled and asked him if she could sit by him. He nodded but asked why

"I don't care for Shane much and something tells me that if I sit by you he won't bother me." She said; Daryl nodded and Hilary sat down; she began watching Holly and Claire, Making sure they were eating.

"are you not eating?" Lori asked walking up to Hilary, who shook her head, she told Lori that she wanted to make sure that Holly and Claire got enough before she ate. Lori tried to hand her a plate but Hilary shook her head. She frowned but walked back to Rick and Carl.

"Ya gotta eat." Daryl said. She looked at him and frown.

"Holly and Claire need to eat more." Hilary stood up and walked to her Tent, her head began feeling woozy

"AUNT HILLY!" Hilary heard Holly yell before everything went black,

* * *

><p><strong>again sorry for the mess up. i hope you enjoy.<strong>

**Shelby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again this chapter is going to be in 3rd person**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two:<strong>

**3rd POV**

"AUNT HILLY!" Holly yelled, everyone looked at the retreating woman to see her fall to the ground. Daryl quickly runs to her side.

"Hilary?" he says

"what's going on?" Claire asks running to her aunt's side. Cameron runs up.

"Holly does she have any more Hard Candy?" he asks.

"she ran out three days ago." she whispers tears in her eyes.

"Carol do you guys have some Cinnamon Extract?"

she runs to the RV Cameron looks at Daryl

"Can you take her to her Tent I have to get my bag." Daryl nods and picks her up and carry's her to the tent. Holly follows him.

"Claire will you go with Sophia please." Holly instructs her younger sister. Her sister nods and runs over to Sophia.

"what's wrong with her?" Daryl asks Holly.

"She has a Low Blood Sugar. If she doesn't eat it goes down and she' feel a little woozy." holly whispers. "she's never passed out before because she sucks on hard candy

"she gonna be okay?"

Holly jumps as Hilary gasps

"Aunt Hilly!" she says hugging her.

"i need crackers." she whispers harshly. Cameron comes in with his bag and a bottle. He frowns at Hilary.

"why didn't you tell me?" he asks. She looks away and mutters something. "what was that?"

"s'not like you care."

"Hilary Emma Carmichael. We might fight like we hate each other but don't ever think I don't care about your health. Fuck Hilary. You should have ate at dinner."

"The girls needed to eat first. I was fine before I stood up." Cameron takes her finger and pricks it cause I dot of blood to show. He takes her blood sugar and frowns

"Hil. You have to eat regularly. You almost gave Holly an heart attack." Hilary looks down and frowns like a scolded child. "you stay in bed I'll have holly bring you some food."

she nods and lays down.

"you scared us." Holly whispers. Hilary nods and cuddles up with a stuffed elephant that laid next to her. Holly started to giggle.

"What the hell you laughing at?" Hilary asks

"You reminded me of Jack Harkness when you woke up." Holly tells her aunt with a sly smile. Hilary grins and flips the younger girl off.

"Fuck you Holly Jean." Holly laughs and walks out

"you alight?" Daryl asks. She looks up at him and nods.

"happens sometimes." he nods and walks out. Holly comes back in with a plate of Rabbit and some fruit.

"Thanks Hol." Hilary says, she nods and walks back out. Hilary stares at the food for a while before putting a piece of Orange in her mouth. The juice felt good on her tongue after living on whatever they could steal from gas stations real food felt good.

"Aunt Hilly are you okay?" Claire asks walking in. Hilary nods as she lays down on her Spongebob Sleeping bag and curls up with her teddy bear. Hilary smiles at the 8 year old.

Holly made her way over to her Uncle.

"Thank you Uncle Cameron." she says, Cameron looks at her confused.

"what for?"

"Helping Aunt Hilly."

"she's my sister why wouldn't I help her?"

"you don't like her." Cameron frowns.

"it's not like that Hol. I love her, she just annoys the hell out of me some times."

Holly smiles and nods.

"Mom said that about you a lot." Cameron grins down at his Niece

"she would."

"I'm going to bed."

"Hey Hol?" Cameron says looking at her.

"Yea Uncle Cam?"

"Take care of them. Hilly and your sister."

"what do you mean?"

"you know I'm not going to make it throughout all of this. I'm book smart where she's street smart."

"Uncle Cameron. You need to stick around just in case we need a Doctor. I mean Aunt Hilly knows the jist but you know everything."

Cameron smile.

"thanks hol."

"Night Uncle Cam love ya."

"Love ya too Kid."

Holly walks over to her tent and looks at Daryl.

"Mr. Dixon?" she says he looks up at her.

"Daryl." he states.

"okay Daryl." she says again. "thank you for helping my Aunt."

he nods.

"I like you Daryl. You remind me of my best friend." Holly says with a smile. Daryl looks at her confused as she enters her tent a smile on her face. She looks at her aunt who's looking at a photo album that she had grabbed in her mad dash to get us out.

"I'm going to bed." she tells her aunt. She nods and traces a picture. Holly didn't have to look to see it was a picture of her Ex-husband Jacob.

"Aunt Hilly?" her aunt makes a noise indicating she was listening. "He didn't deserve you."

she looks up wide eyed.

"if my husband was cheating on me with my best friend I would have killed him on the fucking spot." Holly continues.

Hilary nods and takes two pictures out of the album.

"get some sleep I have some pictures to burn." she says walking out. Holly smiles and lays on her sleeping bag. Holly walks to the edge of camp and sits down. She stares at the pictures of her and Jacob, a bush rustle next to her. She jumps and stares at it. It rustles again and she looks around for a weapon but finds none.

"shit!" she mutters, her hand touches a stick so she hold it up in defense as the thing emerges. Daryl looks down at her with an amused look on his face.

"whatcha gonna do Poke me to death?" he asks

"Fuck you I forgot my gun."

"tha ain't real Smart." he says he looks at the pictures in her hand. "whatcha got?"

"my past that my niece reminded me I needed to get rid off."

"Let me see." he says taking the pictures. "who's the Yank?"

Hilary laughs,

"that would be my ex-husband."

he looks at her confused.

"how fucking old are ya?"

"I'm twenty six." Hilary explains "we married right out of high school. Lasted three years until the fucker decided he liked my best friend better."

"i take it she's the bitch in the other picture?"

she nods.

"well I say he's a dumb mother fucker." he says after a while. Hilary looks at him and smiles softly

"got a lighter?" he looks at me confused. "Pictures I need to burn."

"here lets do it in the truck. Won't catch anything on fire. And won't attracted geeks." she nods and follows Daryl to the bed of his truck he put the tailgate down and she climbs into it. He hands her the lighter and she catching the first picture on first and laying in on the bed.

"thanks Daryl." I say he nods and smiles at me.

"so Holly decided I remind her of her best friend." he says.

"Derek. He's an hard ass just like you. Live breathe eats hunting. He's a good man tho."

"what happened to him?"

"His daddy got him. Turned. Holly shot him cause he asked her too. Poor thing didn't sleep for nights."

Hilary lays down to look at the stars.

"you have to shoot anybody?"

"My best friend." I whisper falling asleep

"_ASHLEY LETS GO!" Hilary yelled shoving stuff into the van._

"_I'M COMING JUST GET THE GIRLS IN THE VAN!" Ashley Daniels yells grabbing Claire's hand. She put Claire in her car seat and shuts the door._

"_ASHLEY LOOK OUT!" she turns to see a walker walking towards her. She screams as it bites her. Hilary takes her hand gun and shoots the walker in the head. She walks around to the other side of the car and stared down at her best friend._

"_Shoot me and go Hilly." she gasps out._

"_i can't Ashley..."_

"_DO IT!" she yells, "IF anyone can survive this it's you. Now go!"_

_Hilary pointed the gun between Ashley's eyes as tears slid down her cheeks. She pulls the trigger. She takes off the best friends necklace the she and Ashley had bought years ago and put it around her next the magnets in the Ying and Yang necklace automatically attract each other. _

"_HILLY!" Hilary hears Cameron yell. She kneels down kisses her best friends lips._

"_I'm so sorry Ash. I love you."_

"_let's go hilly we have to get to Atlanta." Cameron says getting into his jeep. With one last look at her best friend Hilary walks to the driver door and gets in._

"_what about Aunt Ashley?" Claire asks. Holly was crying._

"_She's not coming." Hilary says turning the car and and pulling out of the drive way._

When Hilary awoke her back was warm but everywhere else was cold. She sat up and found Daryl sleeping his back towards her. She gets up and gets down, she walks to her tent only be stopped by Shane.

"May I help you?" she asks.

"he's not a good man." he says

"who?" he nods over to Daryl. "well thank you for the warning officer but I'm a big girl and I can think for myself."

"I'm just looking out for you." he says

"I'll hang out with who I want to hang out with. World ended your not needed to keep the peace anymore."

and with that she walks off towards Rick.

"Rick?" she says. He looks up and smiles. "i know a safe place we can go."

* * *

><p><strong>hope you guys liked it. Please review!<strong>

**RainbowShelby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to NewFaeTales, Poisongirl8, and ameisrain for alerting this story.**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>-Hilly's POV-<p>

Rick looked at me confused.

"where?"

"my grandad was a paranoid motha fucker. After Vietnam he Terror proofed the house. Tons of Generators, well water. Stockpiled food in the cellar."

"where at?"

"outskirts of Woolsey, its an hour away from here." I says,

"I've got it programed into my GPS." Cameron says walking up.

"will there be enough room for everyone?" Rick asks,

"yeah it's an old southern Plantation. There's the main house and about two pool house where Pop's help lived." Cameron asks

"you mean slaves?" T-dog asks

"NO!" I snap. "his hired help, yes they may have been African decent but he paid them, I grandfather was a very nice man, his family were against slavery. Do not blame people for something their family did before they were born."

I stomp to our tent and take some deep breathes.

"we're leaving tomorrow." Cameron says walking up to me. I nod

"hey cam." I say asks he goes to walk away, he stops "thanks for last night."

he nods and goes to pack some of his stuff up.

"why are you helping us?" Daryl asks walking back from talking to Rick who had informed him of where we were going.

"because there's four of us. And about twenty rooms plus the pool houses." I say. "we can spare rooms."

"yer too nice for yer own good." he says then walks away. I decided to begin helping everyone pack most of the stuff up.

* * *

><p>-the next day-<p>

I rolled up the tent and put it back into the bag.

"Aunt Hilly?" Claire says walking up. "we going to Pop-Pop's house?"

"yes baby girl we are."

"will he still be there?"

"Aww honey he went to heaven when you were two." she nods and grabs her backpack. "i like Mr. Daryl."

"I'm glad you do."

"do you like Mr. Daryl aunt Hilly?" I look at her,

"he's a good man."

"that's not what I mean and you know it." she says stomping her foot.

"what do you mean Claire-bear?"

"do you like Mr. Daryl like you liked Jake?"

I hold my breath.

"I've only just met him Claire."

"so?" she says, "Cinderella only just met Prince Charming."

"Get in the car Claire we have a long hour ahead of us." I sigh she smiles and skips to the car. I shake my head.

I threw the tent bag over my shoulder and started my trek to the car.

"Can I ride with Mr. Daryl?" Claire asks with big eyes. I look at Daryl, who was looking at her confused.

"I'm pretty sure Daryl likes to ride alone." I say.

"Please Mr. Daryl..." Claire says looking up at Daryl I smirk and shake my head.

"sorry Kid." he says, Claire frowns

"Please Mr. Daryl?"

"Claire!" I say, her frown deepens into a pout.

"fine. But I'm not talking to either of you." she stomps to the van and gets in. I look at Daryl

"she's something else." he comments.

"she takes after her mom." I say, "well Cameron's leading he's got the address programmed into the GPS."

he nods and I get into the Van.

"what's wrong with Claire?" Holly asks, looking at her sister who was coloring feverishly,

"I won't let her ride with Daryl." I explain.

"ohhh." she takes out her iPod and begins listening to what ever music she was into these days. Claire started to talk to me again when we hit the half hour mark.

"Aunt Hilly I'm hungry!" she says, I smile.

"there should be snacks in that bag."

"Aunt Hilly?" Holly says pointing in front of of us. I look and the RV had stopped, Glenn was in the back window mouthing something, 'Lots of Walkers.' I gasp.

"get in the back," I tell holly she climbs into the back I park the van and shut it off, I climb into the back with them, I see Daryl walking towards us, I open the door.

"get in here you dumb sonava bitch." I snap pulling him in and pulling the door shut, I grab a blanket and throw it over us. "you girls okay?" I ask them,

"we're fine." Holly says from the third row. I sit up and lock the door, Daryl pulled me back down, I stare into his eyes as we hear the moans of the walkers outside.

"could have shot them." Daryl mutters.

"There's to fucking many, you wanna be Green Arrow? Fine but you will not do it while my niece is in the area, she's already attached to you."

he grumbles, I cover his mouth

"shut it." I say listening, the moans had gotten louder like they were right next to the van. I froze, Daryl looks at me confused, I could feel the tears slide down my cheek.

"are they gone?" I hear Holly whisper.

"I don't know I'll look." I whisper to her. I sneak my head out from under the blanket and look out of the window. Most of the Walkers had passed except for about three,

"stay here," Daryl tells us grabbing his crossbow and getting out. I watch as he kills them.

"wow." Claire says, I look at her and frown, I see rick outside talking to Daryl and the rest of the drivers,

I tell the girls to stay put; they nod and I get out. I walk over to the men and stand between Cameron and Daryl, I could feel Shane's eyes on me.

"the girls okay?" Cam asks, I nod

"we're halfway there. How is every one on fuel?" Rick says,

"we're good," I say, everyone says they're also doing fine and we get back on the road."

"How much farther Aunt Hilly?" Claire asks

"About twenty minutes." she nods and starts singing the birthday song, I smile. Holly starts to grin. "what?"

"can I plug this to the radio?" she asks I nod and she plugs into the port. The sound of Lady Gaga's 'Just Dance' starts playing, I smile as Claire starts singing along.

As we jammed out to Lady Gaga we finally made it to the House. I look at Holly who as a grin

"Holly I'll have to put in the code drive in I'll get in with Cam." I tell her getting out of the Van she climbs over and I walk up past the RV, Shane's Jeep and up to Cam's.

"Forget the code?" I ask with a smirk

"shut up." he says, "You think she's here?"

I Smile.

"I'm sure she is," I tell him I see his car is piled with shit which meant I had to ride up with Shane. I roll my eyes. I press the code in and walk to Shane's jeep and jump into the passenger's seat.

"Hey." he says with a smile. I smile back at him.

"just follow Cam." I say then a little louder. "if he remembers how to get to the house."

"Fuck you Hilary." he says, I laugh as he starts to drive I jump out on the other side of the gate and watch the vehicles go by, Claire waves at me from the front seat and I smile. I stop Daryl just as he gets inside the gate.

"got some rope or a chain or something?" he shuts his truck off and gets out.

"why?"

"Chain the gate." I say with a smile. He nods and gets some chain and a lock with keys out of a tool box. He chains the closed gates together I go to the guard shack and press a button shutting the automatic gate off.

"Now we have to physically let the person it." I say, "can I ride to the house with you?"

he nods and I pile into the passenger's side. He follows the drive way and the house comes into view.

"shit what the hell did yer pop's do?" Daryl asks, I smile.

"he worked in oil." is all I say before I notice something off. A female was holding a gun to the camp. I smile and get out of the truck.

"SHELBY!" I scream, the female turns and smiles

"HILARY!" she puts the gun down and runs towards me crying. She plows into me crying. "i thought you were dead..."

"I'm here...shh I'm here Elby." I say feeling the tears rolling down my cheek.

"AUNT SHELBY?" I hear Claire yell. Shelby looks at me and grins.

"Claire and Holly?" she asks

"Cam too." I answer, her whole face brightens at the sound of my brother's name.

"he's okay!" she jumps off of me and takes off towards Cam. Daryl holds out his hand and helps me up.

"who's the chick?" He asks

"Cameron's Wife." I say. "Shelby."

"No shit?" he says

"she was here because they were getting a Divorce. She was here when the world went to shit. We called her before the phones got shut down and told her to stay here we'd come to her." I stop and smirk. "I CALL MOM AND DAD'S OLD ROOM!" I Shout running into the house only to be stopped by the closed door. The whole camp starts laughing

"Um...Hun you do know you have to Twist before you push right?" Shelby says, I get up and flip her off, I open the door and walk in. I look around and notice that nothing had changed. I look at Gran's rocking chair and collapse. The tears I had saved up just come bursting out of me, the camp walks in and arms wrap around me as I cry.

* * *

><p><strong>well there's chapter three, i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it! lol Review please<strong>

**RainbowShelby**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to PaganButterfly and alliskat93 for adding this to their story alert!**

**Chapter Four:**

* * *

><p>-3rd person's POV-<p>

Cameron watched his sister cry and felt a hand slip into his, he looks over to see Shelby. She smiles and lifts his hand to kiss her hand.

"Aunt Hilly are you okay?" Claire asks, Shelby smiles as her friend nods and stands up. She wipes away here tears

"I'm sorry guys. This is the first time I've been here without my mom and sister." she says, everyone nods. "okay so there's two Masters. I've already claimed one. But I think Rick and Lori should get the second one."

Rick and Lori nod and smile.

"Carl can have Cam's old room it's closer to your room." Shelby tells Lori. Carl smiles

"my own room?" he asks, his mother nods.

"Sophia and Claire can sleep in her room it was bunks." Cam points out. I nod.

"Holly's is right next door so if it's alright with you Holly since you have the bed and the futon if Carol stays there with you?" Hilary asks Holly. Holly looks at Carol and smiles

"sure that's cool she can have the bed." she says, "I'll show her where it is."

"Can I show Sophia my room?" Claire asks the adults. Cam laughs and nods. "it's mermaid theme."

Claire pulls Sophia behind her. Hilary smiles.

"Glenn can have Julia's old room if that's okay?" Shelby says, "it's where I was staying but I was hoping that once Cam got here we could take one of the Pool Houses."

Cam nods,

"T-dog can have the guest room next to it." Cam says, "come on guys we'll show you where it is."

they leave leaving Rick, Lori, Carl, Andrea, Shane, Hilary and Daryl.

"Shane and Andrea can have the second Pool house."

"why us?" Shane asks,

"oh...i just thought you guys were together..." Hilary says, "you just seemed...um connected or something. You guys can have your own ro-"

"No." Andrea says, "the pool house is fine."

holly walks back into the room, with Shelby.

"Hol can you take Lori, Rick and Carl to their rooms?" I ask, she nods

"who gets the other Pool House?" Shelby says, "Cam and I have claimed the one where we had your 18th birthday."

"does it still have the burn mark on the floor where Cam set it on fire?" Hilary asks

"yeah...i can't wait to bring it up." they laugh

"Shane and Andrea will be taking the pool house."

"Neat-o follow me." they follow here leaving Daryl and Hilary.

"Follow me." Hilary says, walking towards the stairs.

"so what room do I get?" he asks.

"Mine." she says with a grin. "your the only one I trust that won't mess it up."

"what do you mean mess it up?" Hilary stops at a door that had warning stickers on it. She laughs and opens the door and what lied inside did not match the rest of the house. The bed had black satin sheets, the walls were painted a deep purple color. And pinned all around were photos of landscapes and of people.

"you don't have to stay here if you don't want but it's away from everyone else. And it's right next to mine..." Hilary looks down. "and umm there's pot hidden everywhere I didn't want one of the kids to get in here."

"Pot?"  
>"Cam thinks I'm sober and I am somewhat, I don't do it in front of the girls. I do it at night. So go on read me the riot act."<p>

"why?" he say, "it's better than smoking cigarettes. I'll stay in here if you tell me the real reason."

she looks up confused.

"I'd rather have you right next door than Shane." she whispers. "i just don't like the way Shane watches me."

she sees he nods and she turns to leave.

"he bothers you, tell me okay?" he says, she nod and walk out of the room.

"hey aunt hilly, Uncle cam went to the barn and found Tony." holly says with a smile, Hilary's whole face brighten and she runs to where she can hear childrens laughter.

"TONY!" Hilary yells as she tackles cam to get the dog, Tony, the Dalmatian, licked Hilary's face and let out happy yips. Shelby smiles.

"they have an about 10 bags of dog food, when I went to turn on the generators after the lights quit working on their own I found him, he was half dead." she says, "i brought him back, he wouldn't come into the house so I left him in there and fed him."

"is that Tony!" Claire asks running from her room, Hilary smiles and puts the large dog on the floor and he tackles Claire. Hilary walks out to the van and grab her stuff. As she bent over to get her secret stash hands wrapped around her waist and she felt the present of excitement in her backside. She jumps and spins around seeing Shane with a grin on his face.

"sh...Shane." she stutters.

"that stutter of yers is kinda sexy." he says getting closer to her. She clears her throat

"Shane it's called personal bubble and you're too close." she says, he pushes her until she was sitting on in the back of the van.

"don't think I haven't seen the looks you've been sending me, or the fact you hang out with Dixon to make me jealous." he says leaning into kiss her, she shoved him away.

"get the fuck away Shane." she growls

"so you like it rough?" he says with a sick smirk, "I'll keep that in mind."

he walks off and Hilary hugs her knees to her chest as tears start to fall down her cheeks.

Shane smirks as he makes his way back into the house.

"Where's Hilary?" Cameron asks him

"getting some of her stuff." Shane answers, he walks past Daryl who glares at him, Shane just smirks as he walks to the pool house he now shared with Andrea.

Daryl watched Shane go and had a feeling something wasn't right.

"I'm goin' to help Hilary," he mutters walking out. He looks towards the van but doesn't see her standing anywhere near it. As he got closer he could hear soft cries coming from the back of the van. He sees her curled up in a ball and anger rose through him.

"what happened?" he asks, she looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Shane." she whispers, the anger worsened at his name

"what the hell did he do?" he asks

"i came out here to get my stuff and take it to my room and when I was bent over getting my stash he put his hands on my hips and pressed his erection into my ass. I told him to leave me alone but he started to tell me about how I send him these looks and that the only reason I hang out with you is to make him jealous."

Daryl sits down next to her.

"that sonava bitch." he whispers

"he's creepy." he hears Hilary whisper. "i don't want him near me,"

Daryl surprisingly takes her in his arms

"i won't let him touch you." he whispers to him

"Thank you Daryl." she says hugging him, He stiffens a little but hugs her back.

"Now lets get yer shit into your room." he says standing up, "it's getting dark an I think we should cover the windows during the night so the lights can't be seen."

"that's a great idea, gran has all this thick black fabric she used in Halloween." Hilary says grabbing her bag and rushing inside. Holly looks up as her aunt walks in.

"Daryl had an idea that I think is great." she announces as Daryl enters. "My gran has this thick Black fabric and Daryl thinks that we should put it up on the windows during the day so we can have lights on and no one from outside can see them."

Rick smiles,

"thanks a great idea." he says, "where is this fabric?"

"Sewing room, follow me." Rick and Holly follow her to her aunt's sewing room, upon entering warmth filled Hilary's heart as she looked around. She goes to the closet and pulled out the black fabric.

"do you think they're be enough?" Rick asks, She smiles and pull him to the closet. There were three big rolls.

"My gran used this for about everything." she pulls one out and Rick picks it up and carries it to the kitchen. And they start cutting panels to cover the windows.

They finally got done as the sun settled under the horizon.

"hey we got some dinner cooked us" Carol says walking out of the kitchen. Lori follows her.

"we used what we had left from camp." she says, "we didn't know where the cellar keys were."

"I'll get it tomorrow for breakfast." Hilary says with a smile. We sit around the big table and begin to eat.

"thank you Hilary and Cameron for showing us to this place." Rick says raising his glass of water. Hilary smiles and Cameron nods. She could feel Shane's stares as she ate her food, she had sat between Daryl and Cam, and Shane had claimed the seat across from Cameron so he could watch his prey.

Suddenly Hilary stands up and walks into the kitchen, The family of Misfits hear a door open and slam shut,

"looks like my baby sister and I think alike," Cam says leaning back in his chair.

"HELL YEAH GRAMPS!" they hear Hilary yell. They hear the door open and shut moments later and Hilary enters the kitchen with a box and a case of Apple Smirnoff Ice.

"Wine for all!" she says with a grin, then holds up the Smirnoff, "this is for me and Shelby."

Shelby laughs and stands up, she walks over to the wine and pulls a bottle out.

"and it's the good shit." she comments walking over to Lori and handing it to her and whispers in her ear, "how about you and rick have a romantic night. The tub in the master is amazing, it looks like you guys could use it."

Lori smiles and nods

"what about Carl?"

"i can watch the younger kids." Holly says, "Great Gran and Gramp always bought the newest Disney movies and such and if they help me with dishes I might even see if Hilary can look for some popcorn."

"POPCORN!" Carl exclaims causing the adults to laugh. Holly nods.

"if you clear the table you can pick the movie, me Sophia and Claire-bear will was and dry."

Carl looks at his mom. And she nods, Carl starts talking to himself about popcorn being the greatest invention since an X-Box.

"as for the adults I believe the entertainment room downstairs." Cam says with a grin, "if anyone's interested."

"sounds like a plan." Shane says sending Hilary a smirk, he planned on getting her so shit faced she wouldn't remember a thing. Daryl stands and shoots a glare at Shane. Hilary is at his side immediately.

"what else you got down there?" he asks her. She takes his arms

"I'll show you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to AvengedBaby for my first Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

-Hilary's POV-

Daryl followed me down the stairs to the cellar.

"there's some bud in the red one." I say pointing to the refrigerator, as I begin to dig in a box for some popcorn.

"do you want me to be there tonight?" Daryl asks so quietly I could barely hear him, I turn to him.

"only if you want to." I tell him, "you don't have to protect me Daryl it's not your job."

I turn back to the box when he grabs my arm.

"ever think I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to ya?" he says, "if that bastard did something to ya."

"thank you." I say with a smile. "I've never really had someone look out for me except my daddy and grandad."

"what about Cam?" he asks handing me the box of popcorn I was looking for.

"we fight more than get along. Jake was his best friend and after our marriage fell apart, he quit talking to Cam. And Cam blamed me."

"tha ain't right." I shrug and look deep into his beautiful blue eyes.

"thank you." I say with a grin. He nods and we start up the steps to the kitchen, "oh if you need to shower you can use the bathroom in my room. It's big and you wouldn't have to share with the others."

"thanks."

"don't mention it." I say entering the room and tossing the box of popcorn to Carl, to look at his face you'd of thought it was Christmas, he held it like a new mother would her new born. I laugh.

"I'm going to take a shower before the party starts." I say walking to the steps I hear foot steps behind me and I pray it isn't Shane. I turn and see Carl.

"Thank you Hilly!" he says giving me a hug, I smile and kiss his forehead.

"welcome kid." I say, "but don't make them all, you'll get sick and I don't want your mom to hate me."

he laughs and runs back to the kitchen,

"you have a way with kids." I jump and turn to see Shane standing in the door way of the bathroom.

"what do you want Shane," I ask, he steps closer to me, I back up

"you and Dixon have fun down in the cellar?" he asks

"not that it was any of your business I was just showing him what was all down there." he laughs

"yeah sure." he growls suddenly he's yanking my hair bringing me closer to him. I bite back a scream, "you better watch it, I might just get too jealous and hurt Dixon, you want that Hilary?"

I don't say anything just pray that someone walks in.

"answer me!" he growls.

"Shane?" someone's coming down the hall way towards the stairs, Shane shoves me and I fall into the stairs, he returns to the bathroom and slams the door, I sit there on the steps and stare off into space.

"Hilary?" I hear Lori says, I look up "what happened?"

"i fell going up the stairs," I lie,

"are you okay?"

"yeah fine." I say standing up, "whatcha need?"

she coughs embarrassed

"I was wondering if you had anything I could wear tonight?"

"if I don't I'm sure ma would." I say with a smile, "come on."

I lead her to my old room and smile.

"who's staying in here?" Lori asks,

"Daryl." I say with a smile. I open my lingerie drawer, "i didn't wear any of this in here. I usually kept the ones I wore in my travel bag, take your pick."

she smiles

"thanks." she says, I go to my closet and start going through my clothes. "you mind if I take the purple one, he always like me in purple."

"no problem Lori, have fun." I say, she hugs me

"you don't know how grateful we met you when we did." she says, I smile as she leaves and I pull out a pair of skinny jeans, I grin, no food meant I lost weight, means I might fit in my high school clothes again, I take off my dirty ones and slide on the bright red jeans, so far so good. I button them and grin, I take off running to holly room, I slide down the banister to the first floor and to the bedroom hallway.

"HOLLY!" I yell running into her room. She looks up from her book and looks at me weird. "they fuckin fit. I haven't been able to wear these fucker since junior year!"

I look to find Glenn looking at me amused.

"end of the world and girls are still excited they fit in their jeans."

I smirk

"have you seen my ass in these Jeans Glenn?"

he blushes and goes back to his book

"Holy Crap I wonder if my prom dress fits!" I take off upstairs again not paying attention as I enter, I take my shirt off and slide off my jeans.

"what in the hell are ya doin?" I hear Daryl asks causing me to jump and spin around, his signature smirk on his lips. I put my hands on my hips.

"don't you know it's rude to scare a lady?" I say

"lady?" Daryl chuckles. "you tore into the room and started taking yer clothes off. Hell I thought Glenn was right behind ya."

"pssh. Like I'd do that to Holly." I say, "besides I like my guys older."

"do ya now?" Daryl asks standing I smirk at him, picking up my old jeans and sliding them on, I throw on my shirt.

"i gotta take a shower before Shelby drinks all the Smirnoff." I say smirking at him. I walk across the hall to the master room. Upon entering the bathroom I start the shower before stripping. I step under the warm water and a moan slips out of my mouth. Someone knocks on the bathroom door,

"who is it?"

"It's Shelby." she says from the other side.

"enter." she enters and laughs,

"we're starting the movie and Daryl is waiting on your bed. He didn't answer me when I asked him why." she says, "something I should know?"

"no Shelbs shut up. We'll be right down."

"fine don't tell me, but one question, you banging that sexy southern ass?"

"SHELBY!" I yell,

"alright I'm going."

after I was clean I walked out and into my room wrapped in a towel. Daryl is laying on his back looking up at the ceiling, with his eyes closed. I giggle and walk over to my bag and pulled out a clean pair of underwear. Pull them on and slide on a pair of sleep shorts. I hear Daryl shift in the bed and I grin as I slide on my Rebel Yell shirt and turn to him.

"how do I look?" I ask him

"like your asking for it." he mutters, I give him a small smile.

"wonder who will give it to me?" I slide on my Slipper shoes that I found in my closet and run my fingers through my hair.

"Onward?" I ask. He rolls his eyes and I quickly run to my old room and grab a quilt. When we arrive downstairs the were watching Star Trek. I laugh and sit down on one of the many couches that sat scattered around, Daryl stands at the doorway for a second before looking over at Shane who was slowly but surely getting closer to me. Daryl marched right over to me and sat down. He grumbled a little making me laugh, I turn my attention the movie, as Bone chased Kirk down the corridor. I could tell this wasn't the type of movie Daryl watched, I figured he was more of a Rambo type of movie lover.

I felt eyes on me and I look around, Shane was staring at me so I shift closer to Daryl, I feel him stiffen and look around. He must have seen Shane staring because he drapes his arm behind my shoulders. I hear a laugh and see Shelby grinning over to us. I flip her off and she tosses a Smirnoff at me Daryl catches it before it hits me, I send her a glare and she just laughs. Daryl opens the bottle and takes a big gulp out of it.

"HEY!" I say, pulling it from his grasp I see him smirk as I take a drink, I sigh as the beautiful Apple liquid slid down my throat. I hear Daryl laugh as we return to the movie which was at the climax which meant that it would be over soon. As the movie ended T-Dog and Cameron began to argue about what movie we were going to watch next, So Shelby and I stood up and grabbed our favorite movie and put it in. I sit back down next to Daryl a grin settled on my face, as the movie started all the men groan,

"what movie is this?" Daryl whispers in my ear, I grin as the woman on the screen starts singing and Shelby starts singing along. "this is one of them Musicals ain't it?"

I nod and laugh as Cameron throws a pillow at Shelby sings Sandy's part in Summer Lovin' she walks over to me and I join in singing Danny's part causing the guys to laugh

"can we watch something else?" I hear Cameron whine, I smirk at him,

"as long as it is age appropriate we all know T-dog is under-aged." I say with a smirk as I take my second Smirnoff,

"Hey!" T-dog snaps, Cam goes to the movie closet and began searching through it. He pulls out two movies, Zombieland and Dawn of the Dead. Shelby throws a pillow at him,

"can you please pick a movie that doesn't remind us of the hell we live in now?" she snaps crossing her arms, "i thought tonight was suppose to be forget people are eating other people."

"Shh do you think they still have Top Gun?" I ask jumping up, he smiles going back into the closet, only to come out a minute later holding my favorite Tom cruise movie, he puts it in as I settle into Daryl's side. I try to open my bottle but can't; I poke Daryl he glares down at me and I hold up my bottle silently asking him to open it for me, I give him my best doe eyes and he rolls his eyes takes it out of my hands and opens it for me, I smile and take a drink.

* * *

><p><strong>There's Chapter five! hope you like!<strong>

**RainbowShelby**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter six-**

**-third Person-**

* * *

><p>The nigh ended with Cameron standing up and stretching,<p>

"i have a need..." he says with a grin, "A NEED TO PEE!"

he runs out of the basement leaving all of the adults gasping for air. Hilary still laughing at her brother's child like behavior stands up only to sway she giggles drunkenly,

"oops..." she says grinning, Shelby who had sober up during the night starts laughing.

"Hey Daryl since you're next to her can you take her up to her room?" She asks after regaining control of her laughter. The Redneck nods and picks Hilary up bridal style and starts up to her room. Shane glares after them, Shelby looks at T-dog who had fallen asleep during that last movie and lays a blanket on him, then she turns to Shane and asks if he's headed out to the pool house or if he was staying down here. He just grunts causing Shelby to roll her eyes.

"She doesn't like cops." Shelby says smirking, "says they abuse their power. Likes the bad boys more. So back off, she likes Daryl."

she leaves, climbing the steps to the main part of the house. The kids were zonked out with The Series of unfortunate events menu on the TV screen, Holly was curled up against Glenn with his arms around her, Shelby smiles and shuts the TV off, then makes the trek to Hilary's room she can hear giggling so she knew her best friend was trying to get Daryl to sleep with her. She knocks on the door and waits for either Daryl or Hilary to answer. Getting approval she walks in,

"Daryl can I talk to you a minute?" She asks, he nods and walks out into the hallway with Shelby. "i know this is a lot to ask, but is there anyway you can stay with Hilly tonight, Shane was practically raping her with his eyes and with the state she's in, it wouldn't end well."

Daryl tenses at the sound of Shane's name and nods. Shelby thanks him and leave, Hilary smiles as Daryl walks back in,

"can you lay with me until I fall asleep?" she asks, Daryl stared into her eyes; he sighs and takes off his boots before climbing in beside the drunken Blonde. She wraps her arms around the hunter and lays her head on his chest.

"Thank you Daryl." she whispers before falling asleep; Daryl followed soon after.

Shane smirked at himself as he made his way to Hilary's room, the cop needed some of her southern comfort tonight he wasn't going to miss out. He quietly enters her room only to find her curled up with Daryl. Shane cursed and inches closer to Hilary attempting to move her with out the Hunter knowing, but as he got to the bed the floor board creaked; and Daryl jumped up.

"what the hell are you doing in her room?" he snaps; Shane smirks,

"probably the same reason you are."

"Leave her alone," Daryl snaps, he unwraps her arms from his body to get up. She wakes up

"where are you going?" she asks sweepingly.

"i gotta piss go back to sleep." he says, she nods and settles back into her slumber. Daryl marches up to Shane,

"you will leave her the hell alone."

"and if I don't?"

"I'll fucking skin you alive."

"i want her and I ain't going to have a hick like you stop me. She needs someone who doesn't have a rap sheet the size of Texas, she needs a real man."

"and your a real man?" Daryl snaps; "a real man doesn't make women feel uncomfortable, make them cry."

Shane sneers at Daryl and walks out. Daryl turns back to the bed; Hilary was wide eyed looking at the door; tears rolling down her face. He lets out a breath and walks over to her.

"he's never going to give up." she whispers; Daryl covers her up and grabs his pillows. "where are you going?"

"I'm gonna sleep on the floor just in case dickhead comes back." he says laying down, five minutes later a blanket is thrown on him,

The Next morning Holly awoke with arms wrapped around her; she turned to look at Glenn and smiles. She hears someone making kissing sounds and looks up; Claire and Sophia stood over them making grinning like mad men.

"we're hungry." Claire says, Holly rolls her eyes and stands up, She makes her way to the kitchen to start breakfast for the younger kids, she climbs down the steps to the cellar to get some stuff for breakfast.

Claire and Sophia sat at the bar playing tic tac toe as Carol and Lori walk in to the dining area; holly Returned with a couple boxes, a frown nestled on her face

"I would love to say we had magic hens that laid Huge eggs down there; but all I found was powdered eggs." Holly says going to the sink to wash her hands to cook; she looks out the window to see two walkers at the gate. "ummm... Lori can you come over here please?"

she walks over and Holly points at the walkers. Lori sighs and looks at Sophia and Claire who were chatting about Hannah Montana.

"Go wake up Daryl." Lori instructs, "he'll do it quieter than the others."

holly nods and makes her way to her aunt's old room, upon entering she doesn't see Daryl so she enters her aunts room to find him laying on the floor next to her aunts bed, she walks over to him and kneels down.

"Daryl?" she whispers shaking him, he slowly opens his eye

"what do you want?" he grunts Holly tells him about the two walker at the gate and he gets up and grabs his cross bow.

"can I come out with you?" Holly asks quietly as he walks down the steps; he looks at her; a frown plastered on his face.

"why the hell would want to do that?"

"i don't want to be helpless." she says standing a little straighter. He nods and walks outside; Holly smiles and follows; he picks up an ice pick that was laying discarded on the ground and hands it to her

"it's got to be the brain." Daryl informs Holly as they walk to the gate. "if not they won't go down."

Holly nods and looks at the ice pick. They finally reach the gate and Daryl takes out his knife and stabs the first on in the eye and looked at Holly she's looking at the Walker; hatred all over her face as she raised the Ice Pick; the sound that it made when the ice pick entered the eye of the walker reminded Holly of the sound the orange being squeezed into juice. Holly watched the Walker fall and smiled; as they made their way back to the house they see Hilary and Cameron standing there arguing.

"the girl needs to learn how to defend herself." they hear Cameron say; Hilary turn to the hunter and her niece she stomps down the steps and over to them

"How DARE you!" she yells smacking Daryl. Holly's mouth drops "She's SEVENTEEN! WHAT IF SHE WAS BIT!"

"she was fine!" Daryl snaps glaring at Hilary. "Stupid Bitch" He pushes past her and walks into the house slamming the door. Hilary turns to Holly

"don't ever do something stupid like that again!" She snaps.

"I was with Daryl it's not like I would have died. Jeeze Aunt Hilly you really shouldn't hit guys you like. It might send the wrong message."

"Shut up. Go inside." Hilary snaps; Holly Scoffs and walks into the house. Cameron crosses his arms.

"that is the first time I have ever seen her mad at you."

"she's just a kid." Hilary mutters stomping in. Cameron follows behind and sighs; Hilary stomps up to her room and slams the door; Shane was standing by her bed smirking at her.

"what the hell do you want?" she snaps at him. He lunges at her covering her mouth before she could scream.

Daryl sat on his bed fuming about Hilary; _How fucking dare she slap him after what he did for her; she wanted to be like that fine; let Shane have her. _He grabs his crossbow and walks down the stairs.

"I'm going to take care of the walker." he grunts; Rick nods and he walks out. Once getting at the gate he hears a scream. Shaking his head he turns back to the dead walkers.

* * *

><p><strong>So two chapters in One day! Lol. so the next chapter isn't going to be in Hilary's the whole time. it's going to be in Holly's. i'm writing that write now. and don't worry. there will be more Walker's in the future and i think i might possibly throw Merle back into it but idk! Review or PM and let me know what you think!<strong>

**RainbowShelby**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys my internet has been screwing up and i haven't been able to upload anything. Hope you guys like thank you to WalkerScuzzie. P.S. i know Hilary might be a little weird in this chapter but bear with me okay...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Holly's POV**

I watched Daryl stomp down the drive to the gate. This morning started out so great until those damn Walkers decided to ruin our day. I sit next to Glenn devouring my powdered eggs and juice; I stand up to go wash dishes when Hilary's scream rips through the house, Rick shoots up and runs to the stairs.

"was that Hilary?" Lori asks I nod and Follow her and Rick. He tries to open the door only to find it locked.

"Hilary are you okay?" there's a moment where we hear nothing.

"ye...yeah sorry. Thought I saw I spider..." she says; I look up confused. "won't happen again."

"as long as your alright Hun." Lori says.

"I'm find I'm just a bit hungover I think I'll take a nap."

that's when I knew she wasn't okay. I tap Lori and motion for her to follow me. Rick nods and heads back downstairs muttering about woman being afraid of spiders.

"what's wrong Hol?"

"My Aunt is not afraid of spiders. Never once have I seen her scream at the sight of one. Her roommate had a pet one for crying out loud." I say

"Maybe it just spooked her." Lori says; I shake my head.

"She also does not get Hungover. The Carmichael woman never do. I've watched her out drink my Irish Dad; he woke up hungover; she went about her day as if she didn't drink her weight the night before. So Lori I know my Aunt is not okay."

Lori nods before looking at the door;

"I'll talk to Rick about it." she says; "maybe you should talk to your Uncle."

I nod and make my way towards Hilary's door; I press my ear towards the door.

"Please just leave me alone!" I hear her whimper.

"do you want to make it worse?" I hear a man say; I gasp. "what was that?"

I hear steps towards the door and I took off downstairs and outside. I run to Uncle Cameron's Pool house and bang on the door; looking up to my aunt's window.

* * *

><p>-Hilary's POV-<p>

"what the hell do you want?" she snaps at Shane. He smiles at me before pouncing; clasping his hand over my mouth cutting off the scream I was about to let loose.

"you will not scream or I'll cut that pretty throat of yours." he whispers harshly into my ear; I feel the knife pressed against my neck and freeze. I hear him lock the door and he pushes me towards my bed.

"there's a good girl." he throws me down onto the bed and I let out the most Horror movie scream I could; Shane smacks me; jerking my head to the side I hear the sound of people running up the stairs and smirk at him. Roughly, he pulls me up and again puts the knife to my neck.

"you will say exactly what I tell you or I'll kill that pretty teen niece." I nod as someone tries to open the door.

"Hilary are you okay?" I hear Rick ask.

"Say your sorry and you saw a spider."

"ye...yeah sorry. Thought I saw I spider..." I say, "won't happen again."

"as long as your alright Hun." Lori says.

"tell her your hungover and you're going to take a nap."

as I relay the message I prayed that Holly wasn't near by to call my bluff or shit would hit the fan. I hear them walk away and Shane spins me around.

"Now." he says with a sick grin; "your mine. You WILL stop hanging around Dixon and I WILL be sleeping here. You will be with me fully or I Will hurt those two precious nieces you have."

tears cascaded down my cheeks; it takes me a few minutes but I find my voice.

"Please just leave me alone!" I whimper.

"do you want to make it worse?" he growls I shake my head no and hear someone gasp. "what was that?"

he shoves me to the bed and stomps towards the door; which he opens only to find nobody there. He turns to me and holds out his hand.

"Now. You will spend the day with me." I reluctantly take his hand and he pulls me to him; "I'm going to enjoy watching Dixon squirm."

* * *

><p>-Three Days later-<p>

Shane woke me up roughly by pulling me out of my bed and telling me to smile at breakfast. I put on the fakest smile I could as we entered the dining room. As we pass the window I look out to see Daryl standing by a van keeping watch; instantly my smiles falls. I grab I package of pop tarts and smile towards Shane.

"I'm going to read by the pool." I lie; he nods and I walk out. I run around the house and into the front yard. Daryl must have been deep in thought because he didn't hear me approach.

"I'm sorry." I say; he jumps and turns to me, glaring. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you for the past three days; I was being a spoiled brat. And to show how sorry I am I brought you a pop tart. I remember you telling me you liked them as a kid; but Merle ate them all before you got a chance to have one."

I hold out the pop tarts as a peace offering,

"what flavor?" he asks suddenly; I look up at him confused. "the Pop tart woman what flavor."

"oh it's strawberry I think." he takes it from me and begins eating. I turn and stare off into the distance; I didn't even know I was crying until Daryl blocked my view and wipes them away.

"What's wrong?"

"remember how you told me that if he bothers me, to tell you?" Daryl nods, "well... he's threatening me. He stays in my room to make sure I don't see you; making me pretend to be with him; if I didn't he'd hurt Holly and Claire."

Daryl tenses and stares down at me.

"he make you do anything?" he growls; I shake my head and he pulls me into a hug. "I'm moving my shit into your room and if we have to we'll talk to Rick."

I hear someone walk up and I feel Daryl tense even more.

"Daryl I'll take watch for ya." I hear Dale says; I let go of Daryl and turn to the older man; "hello Hilary."

"Dale are you sure you don't want a room in the house?" I ask him; he smiles but declines again saying he didn't want to be in the same house as Shane; I nod as Daryl picks up his crossbow. "see you at dinner."

Dale nods and I take Daryl's arm; we walk into the house and Shane stands up. Daryl sends him a glare and we walk up to my...well...our room now. He shuts the door and walks into the bathroom. Suddenly Shane storms in.

"You stupid Bitch." he says slapping me; I fall to the ground. Daryl flies out of the bathroom and tackles him to the ground. They begin to fight and I try to pull them apart. Soon Rick and Cameron barge into the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cameron yells pulling Daryl from Shane. Holly walks in and glares at Shane.

"he's been threatening her to be with him; he threatened to hurt Claire and I if she didn't stop hanging out with Daryl. I've seen the bruises on her arms where he's hit her. That's why she's wearing long sleeves."

Cameron pulls Hilary's sleeves up and sees the bruises. He turns to Shane and began to beat the shit out of him.

"Cameron you are not helping." Rick says trying to separate the two, "GLENN! T-DOG A LITTLE HELP!"

T-Dog rushes into the room and pulls Shane away from a very pissed Cameron.

"i see you near Hilary, Holly or Claire. I'll fucking kill you!" Cameron yells. Rick tells T-dog to take him to the Pool house while he talks to Daryl and I.

"why didn't you say something?" Rick asks looking at me. I look down and sigh

"i didn't want you to think I could take care of myself." I say softly. Rick pulls me into his arms.

"If anything happens again Hilary, tell someone." he says; I just nod my head. He pulls away and sighs; he walks out. Daryl turns to me and frowns

"he ain't going to bother you anymore." he says; I hug him and mumble thank you. He hesitates before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him.

* * *

><p><strong>So the whole poptart thing was based of a conversation i had with my best friend Jess; while watching a random episode of Walking dead she's says 'I wonder what kind of poptart Darly likes.' Que the weird looks from my family. 'WHAT! if you don't like poptarts then you're stupid.' i had to smile at this; then my little brother says 'strawberry' earning an even weirder look from us. then my mother countered and said she thought he'd like something sweet (I'm pretty sure there was a double meaning in there which grossed me out but i'll have to talk to her about that later) and offered up the option of the s'more kind. which started a great debate of 'what kind of poptart would be daryl dixon's favorite.<strong>

**anyway, Hilary a.k.a **WalkerScuzzie, i'm hope your not too mad at me for how i wrote Hilary in this chapter but i wanted to show that she's not always the badass she usually is.****

****rainbowshelby****


	8. Chapter 8

**I know i know it's been forever, and i have no good excuse other than i totally fell out of the Rhythm of writing and the fact that season three so far has thrown me for a loop. if they kill Merle or Daryl i will Riot. i want to than A Darker Heaven And Hell, For beta-ing this chapter and the future chapters. Thanks! well i've said all i needed to say onwards to chapter 8!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**-3rd person-**

Saying Shane was pissed was an understatement; he stomped around the pool house cursing Daryl and Hilary. He sits down on the bed and formulates a plan; a plan to lure Hilary away from the redneck, to make her stay with him. Rick walks in; the look on his face let Shane know that he was in for it.

"What the hell is your problem man?" Rick asks him. Shane runs his hand over his head and stands up.

"I don't know man. I just got overwhelmed by her; you have Lori, I just wanted someone." Shane lies through his teeth. He knew why he did it; he did it because he wanted to feel control over something and to replace Lori. Hilary is the complete opposite of Lori; and he thought if someone like Hilary would be with him maybe he could forget about Lori.

"You can't just go threatening little girls like that, man." he says raking his hand through his hair. "I have to protect our group! And right now you're a threat."

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?! HUH?! SHOOT ME?" Shane yells getting into Rick's face. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO? YOU'RE TOO SOFT RICK! YOU COULDN'T PROTECT THIS GROUP IF YOU HAD EVERY CHANCE IN THE WORLD!" Shane did see it coming when Rick's fist connects with his face.

"You go near Hilary, Holly, or Claire I will let Daryl loose on you and I won't stop him when he kills you."

"That's so like you!" he snaps "Choose some Hick over your best friend."

"I'm not picking him over you Shane. In some weird way Hilary is Daryl's woman and he's going to do everything to keep her safe."

Shane scoffs and walks into the bathroom. Rick sighs and leaves; he makes his way back to the main house. Lori meets him at the door, a look of sadness on her face.

"He's changing Rick." she whispers. "Ever since you came back he's been changing."

"I don't understand why though. Before I got shot I thought we were on the same page, what happened between then? What did I do to upset him?" Lori looks down ashamed.

"Rick, we need to talk." she whispers. Rick stares into his wife's eyes, instantly knowing something wasn't right. He nods and follows her to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Holly watches as Carol teaches Sophia and Claire how to make oatmeal. A smile on her face as Claire poured the oats into the boiling water. Ever since the fiasco in Hilary's room, neither she nor Daryl has emerged from her room.<p>

"Holly?" Andrea says coming to the kitchen. She looks up at the older blond. She motions to the living room and Holly follows.

"Is there a room that I can stay in? I don't want to share with Shane anymore." Holly nods and leads her to the room next to Claire and Sophia to find no bed. She sighs and knocks on Hilary's door. Her Aunt answers.

"Andrea needs a place to stay and there's not a bed in the room next to you. Can she have your old room?" Holly asks glancing at Daryl who casually lies on Hilary's bed. She nods and Andrea thanks her. Holly walks across the hall to Hilary's old room. Andrea gasps as they enter. Holly smiles as she hears Andrea say wow.

"Well here it is." Holly informs her. Andrea looks around at the photographs. "Aunt Hilly took photography in high school." Andrea smiles and thanks her. Holly nods and walks out of the room leaving her alone. She descends the stairs to find Glen, Sophia, Carl, and Claire staring at her.

"Yes?"

"Can we play Candy land?" Claire asks with doe eyes. Holly nods; they smile and run to the kitchen table. They start the game and laughs filled the room.

* * *

><p>Lori looks at the man she had been married to for the last 13 years. She knew what she was about to tell him would tear him apart.<p>

"When I thought you were dead, Shane and I started a relationship." She says. Rick's blue eyes pierce through her. He asks her when and if it ended. "Once you came back I stopped it; I thought you were dead. He told me you were dead. I'm so sorry Rick." Rick looks as if he is thinking it over and pulls Lori into a hug.

"I forgive you." he whispers in her ear. Lori whispers 'I love you' in his ear and he smiles.

* * *

><p>Hilary watches Daryl as he watches the pool house making sure that Shane doesn't escape. Hilary frowns and lies back on the bed.<p>

"Daryl?" She says. He grunts but doesn't say anything "Where were you when everything went to hell?" He turns to her and sits in a chair watching her as he began to tell her his story

"Merle and I were at a bar when it hit home. He went off with some woman from the bar. Then around three in the morning he charges in saying that her boyfriend was home and he looked sick as fuck. When she went to check on him, he took a chunk out of her arm. Merle got his ass out of there; said we needed to go to Atlanta that the Man on the radio said to. That's what we did. We met Rick's group, lost Merle, then I met you and here we are." Hilary smiles gets up and walks over to him. She settles herself on his lap. "What about you?"

"Holly had a play; she was Wendy in Peter Pan. We went out for pizza afterward and when we walked in the owner Joey was chomping on one of the waitress. That kinda put a damper on our plans we went home and locked all the doors then the next day my best friend Ashley, not the one who slept with Jake, came over yelling about how some of the nurses were eating the old people at the nursing home. We got the girls from school because some of the kids were acting weird, took them home and heard about Atlanta so we left. Before we got a chance to get away Ash was bit so I had to kill her." Hilary sighs as Daryl takes her hand. "Once we got to Atlanta we found out that was a line of shit. We started towards here, to Shelby. We met up with your camp and here we are, sitting in my parent's old room trying to live in a world that's gone to hell in a hand basket."

She turns from the window to look into Daryl's piercing blue eyes. She felt safe here on his lap, his hand in hers. She felt more safe here than anywhere else. Daryl's hand goes from her hand to the back of her head. His lips crash into hers.

Shane stood at his window staring up at her bedroom window. He could barely make out the kissing couple. He growls and punches the wall. He had to come up with a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! chapter nine is being written right now; hopefully i can crank it out soon. oh and just a warning; i've become a bit obsessed with Sylvester Stallone and Jason Statham. so be warned i might be writing random Stories about some of their movies. again review please<strong>

**RainbowShelby**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Hilary's POV**

A knock on the door broke Daryl and I apart. I blush as I get off of him and answer the door. Carol stands on the other side. She smiles as she notices my blush and informs us that dinner is ready and that if we wanted it hot we better get down there. I thank her and look at Daryl who stands up with a smirk. He walks towards the door and I go to follow Carol down the stairs but Daryl pulls me back. I look at him confused. He pulls me to him and kisses me again. After a couple of seconds he breaks the kiss.

"Damn girl you taste like fresh Georgia peaches." He says. I smile and go to my bag and pull out my lip balm; I throw it to him and he smiles. "Peach flavor huh?"

I smile and walk out into the hallway and down the stairs. Once in the dining room I sit down next to Dale.

"Howdy Dale!" I say with a grin, glad the older man finally chose to join us for dinner instead of taking it in his RV. He smiles as Daryl claims the seat next to me.

"Aunt Hilly!" Sophia says with a grin. Hilary smiles at the younger girl as she starts telling the room that she beat everyone at Candy Land and Mouse Trap. Glenn defends himself to Sophia's accusations that he cheated at Candy Land causing everyone to laugh. Daryl sets his hand on my knee and I smile. I liked it; the feeling of family.

"I don't want to ruin a good night but who's going to take food to Shane?" T-dog asks; Andrea looks up and offers to do it. Carol gives her a plate with food on it and she walks out. I look at Daryl as he digs into his mash potatoes and gravy and smiles softly before eating my own dinner. Sophia and Claire start talking about their favorite Jonas brother which causes Holly to laugh.

"Please little sister, Joe is the cutest everyone knows that." Holly says causing Sophia and Claire to argue that Nick is.

"This is really good Lori, Carol thank you." I say with a smile. They nod and Andrea walks back in with the plate full of food. We all look at her confused and she frowns telling us that he said he wasn't hungry. Rick tells her that's fine and to sit down and finish her dinner.

After dinner, I begin to wash dishes, my mind on Shane. He couldn't have possibly been that bad in the real world; not an officer of the law. Not that most officers of the law were anything but jackasses. Someone picked up a dish and begins to dry dishes, shaking me from cyberspace. I look and meet the brown eyes of Lori. Silently we begin the process of clean up.

"He wasn't always like that, Hil, he used to be a good man. A great friend; a great uncle for Carl." She explains but the goes silent again.

"One time he stole the principal's car and filled it with chicken feed so chickens would go in it." A voice said behind us; causing us to jump. Rick laughs and leans against the counter. "He was a trouble maker in high school. You would have liked him."

I nod and let the water out and dry my hands. I look at the couple and smile. I hear someone call my name from the living room and make my leave. Walking into the living room I find everyone watching some old movie. Holly looks up, smiles and pats the seat next to her. As I sit I see Daryl frown a little before walking up to our room.

* * *

><p>-The next day-<p>

I was shaken awake by Claire; a smile on her face as she began telling me about what she wanted to do that day.

"Can we watch the new episode of Doctor Who Aunt Hilly; it's Saturday!" she asked with a big smile; causing me to frown. She was so naïve; she thought that because they were back at home that everything went back to normal; including the Doctor Who schedule.

"Claire-Bear, there is no new episode." I informed her; her eyes got huge and began to water, breaking my heart as they did.

"But, but, but, but I want to know who River is!" she cried; I frowned and hugged her. Ideas ran though my head on what to tell her.

"How about this, River can be anything you want her to be. What do you want her to be?" she smiled, thinking. Suddenly her smile widened and she looked as if she had walked into Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

"I want her to be a Time Lady; so the doctor won't be alone anymore." she said. I nodded and she ran off, more than likely to tell Holly. The bathroom door opened scaring me; Daryl stood in the door way, a towel wrapped around his waist, his chest bare. A blush appeared on my face as I looked at his toned chest. It wasn't body builder but it wasn't bad; just right. He looked at me in confusion before asking 'what in the hell was Doctor who' causing me to smile, "It's a British television show. About an alien who saves earth and other planets and things along side his human companion."

"Is it one of those stupid Syfy shows?" he asked. I nodded, stood up and walked to my bag. I felt his presence behind me as I rifled though my clothes attempting to find something to wear that was warm for the winter that we were about to endure.

"We're going to have to make a trip to the mall or a clothing store; winters coming but we don't have the proper clothes. The mall a couple towns over will have stock in winter. They usually set it out like months in advance." I started. "I think only a few of us should go. I know the layout of the mall, spent enough time shopping in it in high school. I'm thinking you, me and Glenn."

Daryl agreed as he began to get dressed. I walked into the bathroom readying myself to confront Rick. I hadn't known Rick long but I knew it was going to take some convincing for him to let us go get things. After I was finally dressed I walked out of the bathroom and straight into Daryl. He grabbed my arm so I didn't fall back.

"Ready to talk to Rick?" he asked. "I figure we should probably leave soon; there a place we can stay when it gets dark?"

"Plenty; just gotta make sure there's not walkers." I said with a frown; he nodded and we walked down the hall to Rick and Lori's room. I knock and Lori answered with a smile.

"Can we talk to you and Rick?" I asked; she opened the door wider to reveal Rick and Carl. We enter and I take a deep breath. "Rick we need to get some winter stuff. There's a Tanger outlet center in Locust Grove."

Rick nodded as Daryl took over.

"We think that Hilary, Glenn and me should go. Hil knows the mall, Glenn's fast; and I can take care of them." he said. Rick looked as though he was thinking before nodding his head and saying it was a good plan. He said that we should talk to Glenn and figure out when we were leaving. Daryl nodded and the five of us headed down to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>An hour later we were in the van because it had the most room. Glenn had gotten everyone's list and was going over it, rearrange it by sections. Daryl was in the passenger's seat after refusing to drive the 'soccer mom' van. After saying goodbye to everyone, I got into the driver's seat, pulled my CD collection from the back and passed it to Daryl.<p>

"Pick your poison." I told him as I started the van. Dale had filled it up with some gas from the barn and we drove up to the gate with Rick behind us to close and chain the gate back up. Daryl finally settled onto AC/DC's Back In Black album causing a smile to form on my face as we made our way to the mall.

The first part of the hour ride was quiet but as we got closer we began talking about what we were going to do if it had walkers in it.

"It's an outside mall the most we have to worry about are the ones in the stores that are too stupid to open the door. The others have probably wandered away. But if their are too many we'll attempt a Wal-Mart or something." I explain.

They agreed and we turn onto Tanger Drive. We slowly drive up to the parking lot. Surprisingly it was pretty empty for it being a mall. I pulled up to the doors so it would be easier to find it.

"Well let's do this." Glenn said handing me a baseball bat. I smiled sadly and grabbed the walkies.

"Remember you run into trouble and need to be quiet hit the button twice; if you need help just call." I said handing them each one. Daryl nodded before putting his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. Glenn handed everyone a list and we entered the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to A Darker Heaven And Hell for Beta-ing. You Rock! review please!<strong>

**RainbowShelby**


End file.
